dndcfandomcom-20200216-history
Qin Xianer
Appearence She was petite and dainty, with big, round eyes that made her look adorable. She had an exquisite face, looking as though it had been carefully carved. Her skin was as white as snow, resembling a porcelain doll.Chapter 5 Personality Initially innocent, free and unrestrained, but after she thought her father had been killed her personality changed and became more mature. History Su Yu met her when he was in the Twilight Mountains training his skills and hunting. She and her group were fighting a fire dragon and were exhausted. After their companions were knocked out by a fire dragon attack, she used a treasure to severely injure the fire dragon, but she ended up being poisoned by him. Su Yu, who was watching everything from afar, intervened and managed to kill the fire dragon. After he took the spoils and was preparing to leave, he realized that she was wound in the chest and was unconscious. Immediately he opened her clothes and sucked the venom from her wound. Yet when he was ready again to leave her, her companions awakened and he had to fight with her bodyguard before he could escape.Chapter 9 After his father, Duke Xianyu learned of the incident, in his anger, he personally left with his guards to find the culprit and give his daughter a satisfaction, even though he knew that the person in question did not do it wrong and only wanted to help, but this question concerns her chastity so he had to find him.Chapter 10 Cultivation Trivia * After being fed with the Jade Fire Marrow by Su Yu she became very close to him, like a little kitten who met his master.Chapter 36 * As she was about to be killed by the attack of the First Prince for Su Yu which she chose to sacrifice herself to receive, Su Yu managed to save her and seriously injure the First Prince's face.Chapter 41 * Thinking that her father had been killed she was filled with sadness and loneliness, but Su Yu told her that she was not alone and that she would be his bride forever, arousing within her the feeling of love for him in her heart.Chapter 43 * After being taken away from the Fenglin Emperor as the granddaughter of the Master of the Fenghuang Valley, Xianer's unique lineage allowed her to receive priority training, but as she did not demonstrate the aptitude expected, she was constantly being humiliated by disgruntled people.Chapter 83 * But when she was being expelled from the Fenghuang Valley, it was revealed that she consumed none of the elixirs and saved them for Su Yu, making her grandmother, the Holy King, directing rage and intent to kill Su Yu.Chapter 84 * Unaware that Su Yu could not follow her, she was accepted as a disciple in the Liuxuan Faction along with Qin Xianer for possessing the rare Medium Grade Dark Class Constitution.Chapter 97 * After separating from Su Yu and entering the Liuxian Faction, she was forced by Xu Rong to marry Cao Xuan.Chapter 123 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allie Category:Harem